A nine year old on a sugar rush
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A bunch of poems from one character to another... In the dark recesses of their mind... enter if you dare! :D
1. Nine year old on a sugar rush

_A/N: Just a poem from Beckett TO Castle, I wrote one day while bored. :). _

**TO A NINE-YEAR-OLD ON A SUGAR-RUSH**

Since you walked into my life, its surely not the same

You drive me crazy, follow me, and you always play that game

You're always in my face, and argue the last toss

But you fail to remember that I surely am your boss

Ignorance is not charming, but your smile makes me weak

I love that when you miss up, it's forgiveness you seek

You often act so childish, but at times I see you shine

Among that immaturity, I've seen you walk the line

But never would I tell you, that sometimes my heart rate soars

I know you must have a heart but I see so many flaws

I'm afraid to let you, I hold a wall to protect my heart

But it's safe to say, I think I must have loved you from the start

_I would love a review if you have a chance… juts to let me know what you thought. :)_


	2. The extrodinary KB

_A/N: I thought since people left alerts, I should do one from Castle's POV. So here it is, NOT great, but I was bored… :)_

**TO THE EXTRODANARY KB**

I understand you bury the past, for I too bury mine

There's a lot to learn about me, before I walk the line

I see that when I make you smile, you have to roll your eyes

But I know I have brought happiness, if only for a while

Immaturity or bubbly, the choice is up to you

Childish, or sugar-freak, any word will do.

As long as I find that a smile lights your face

I remain standing in the game, I will run this race

I understand your will to protect yourself, and I will follow through

As long as I remain here, I do what I have to

Time and distance won't change this I know my life is better now

I'm still waiting to reach your heart, just tell me how

_Just some stupid bit I thought of. NOT great… but reviews would be nice? :)_


	3. I give my blessing

_A/N: I saw that people were actually reading this, and so I thought I'd post another. This is a side of Alexis to her dad, and she sees something we ALL do. :)_

**I GIVE MY BLESSING**

Sometimes I'm the adult and that makes you the kid

Sometimes I lecture you for an action that you did

I know you cherish me and your laughter shines right through

I see the love you hold for me, in everything you do

I never cause you too much trouble and I play my cards out right

Because whenever I'm in a jam, by my side you fight

Oh, dad I wish you happiness, if only you could see

Detective Beckett as she is… the only parent-type for me

Here she lies before your eyes, a shinning and bright star

So make your move already, dad, or suffer as you are

I hold the blessing in my palm and hand it on to you

Go get the girl, dad, the choice is up to you

_Hahahahaha just a crummy lil poem… I'd love a review, do you want more short ones… maybe LANIE has something to say. Lol :)_


	4. Go get it girl

_I thought I might as well play around with this some more, this one is from Lanie to Beckett about… well, you ain't stupid SO…_

_**GO GET IT, GIRL**_

Girl, you got it goin' on

Don't sweat it, baby be strong

Go get your man and tell him what is

Settle the issue and give him a kiss

Girl, it's time to be brave, and take a chance on love

Suck it up and follow what's written above

The look on your face, for all the stars in the sky

Nothin' hides your feelings, girl, when you smile

I know you been burned, I know you hide it well

But all he wants is you, ain't no one else to tell

Here in the precinct, we know what you feel

Girl, for the sake of us all, just seal the deal

_Hahahahaha… LAME! Sorry, NOT my best work, but I might as well throw it out there anyway. If anyone thought it was worth a laugh, post me a review will ya… TA :)_


	5. Criminal or not

_A/N: I am yet to see to the first episode of Castle, but I am told it's about Beckett arresting Castle, so this is what I ASSUME she was feeling emotionally. Just playing around… _

_**CRIMINAL OR NOT!**_

Don't think that it was easy

For the shock surprised me too

To arrest you for a crime

I am so sure you didn't do

My head remained indifferent,

As my job forces me to see

But my heart remained with yours

Wherever that may be

Despite you running off with her

I can't seem to let you go

Criminal or not, it doesn't matter

I just wanted you to know

I think I'll always love you now

No matter what this job entails

For it's the heart involved here, Castle

It matters not the mere details.

I'm so sure you didn't do this,

My heart would tell me otherwise

For while people can deceive you

The heart never lies

_Reviews work wonders people *hunt, hint* :D_


	6. Who am I

_A/N: This one is a bit different, but I think it has potential and I can see many liking it. :D_

_**WHO AM I**_

I used to be a crime man, forced by the hand of Fate

To do the things detestable, and at times defend a mate

On a ship I resided, where I had a team

When we fought the bad guys, the girls would always scream

I did fall for a woman, A'nara, who worked as a prostitute

But I admit I let that pass, because she was oh so cute

It didn't work out for us, we went our separate ways

Now here I am filing paperwork, to fill the rest of my days

I chase, I run, I interview, and at times I sit and write

Whether it's in a book or work, I find I'm in a fight

Days, I spend catching criminals, the type that I once was

Nights, I spend in their heads, writing, just because

Now, I met a woman, so bright and beautiful

But I'm sure she thinks I'm just another lazy fool

I left my ship behind, to follow this woman so fare

And shall not give up the fight, until she knows I care

_Okay come on, that's at least funny… and come on ppl WHO AM I?_

_Review… and give an answer to the GUESSING GAME… :D_


	7. Give me time

_A/N: __**SPOLIER ALERT!**__ I saw on YouTube… and am STILL yet to see the premier of Castle season 3… C&B were reading this letter. Those who have seen the episode know what I am referring to… this is my take from Kate's POV! I kinda like it, hope you do too! =) _

You uttered the words, _I love you_,

Though they weren't meant for me

There was something in your tone of voice

That I thought there shouldn't be

As we read the letter

Your body, close to mine

There was something in the way

I feel it all the time

I sense a shield between us

A wall I can't remove alone

I want to find my way to you

But I can't do it on my own

Touch me, want me, need me

Though it scares me just the same

For I know how it is you are

And I'm afraid to play that game

Give me time, oh writer boy

To find out how to cope

With you always at my side

There will still be hope

_SAPPY! CORNY! FLUFF! Hope you liked it… reviews are nice… and so are you =)_


	8. Missing you

_A/N: I am missing out on so much, so this is really a poem about THAT! =)_

It's been some time since I've seen you

And I'm slowly going insane

I miss the attitude of Beckett

And Castle playing his game

I miss the banter and the smiles

I miss Lanie and the boys

There's something missing without it

Like Castle and his toys

I'm still yet to see Beckett confront it

Castle coming back from writing his book

We won't mention the girl he went with

But I can't wait for the Castle/Beckett look

I haven't seen the love letters they read

But I heard the _I love you_, I swear

The awkward moment followed

I was giddy and I don't care

Rumor has it they are better this time

The smiles aren't the same

They are better, I am happy

Despite this poetry is LAME

Being in Oz is no fun

When every show is way behind

I'm contemplating You Tube

I have spoilers and episodes to find

_;) I was WAY bored… cant you tell? Reviews would be appreciated, even if you think the poem was lame, all comments are welcome._


	9. A change

_**A/N: Another Beckett poem to Castle… I was just messin' around!**_

I feel a change between us

You and me, we've grown

Who would have thought?

Who would have known?

You are still so childish

But you seem much more at ease

I find you so endearing, boy

Yes, even when you tease

I feel a pull towards you

More than friends I'm sure

But I'm stuck in this place, called fear

And it feels so much like a war

There's a good side and bad side

But which one, I can't decide

So inside, I find myself

Josh, behind I hide

Do you love me like they say?

Do you feel the way I do?

When he's in my arms

I am thinking about you

_**Corny and OOC, but when it comes to poetry… hehehe that rhymes!**_

_**Review? *bats eyelashes***_


	10. Shot

_**A/N: I based this poem on the last scene of the last episode of season 3, but I am sure you'll figure that out. =)). From Castle's POV!**_

As I saw the man, I froze

My body seizing fear

All I could do was say your name

And baby, hold you near

I sensed your departure

And I begged you to stay

I called out your name again

But so still, you lay

I told you I loved you

And baby its true

If you leave me now

I won't know what to do

As we await the near future

I can't help but cry

Whatever you do Kate Beckett

Please, don't you die!

_**Just dribbling… feel free to hate it =)). **_


End file.
